


Fallen Angels

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reichenbach Falls, Supernatural Sherlock
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, posso essere dalla parte degli angeli, ma non pensare per un solo secondo che io sia uno di loro.”<br/>Non sapeva come gli era venuto in mente di dire una cosa simile, ma in fondo non aveva mentito. Non esattamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.   
> Torno a tormentarvi con l'ennesimo esperimento. Non so come mi sia venuto in mente e se non piacerà, pace. Ma se dovesse piacere potrei anche decidere di fare un seguito.   
> Post-Reichembach Sovrannaturale. Ovviamente nessun personaggio mi appartiene. E forse anche la trama è piuttosto banale.  
> Buona lettura.

  
**Fallen Angels**  

  
  
  
“ _Oh, posso essere dalla parte degli angeli, ma non pensare per un solo secondo che io sia uno di loro.”_    
 _Non sapeva come gli era venuto in mente di dire una cosa simile, ma in fondo non aveva mentito. Non esattamente._    
  
  
Molly vide arrivare la barella con sopra il corpo sanguinante. Si portò una mano al viso tentando di trattenere un singhiozzo.   
Vide la sua testa coperta di sangue... I suoi riccioli neri ne erano completamente impregnati.   
E i suoi occhi... I suoi bellissimi occhi, erano sbarrati e opachi.   
In tanti anni aveva visto centinaia di cadaveri. Alcuni, soprattutto i primi tempi, l'avevano distrutta emotivamente. Come la prima volta che aveva dovuto fare l'autopsia a un bambino. Dopo un po', però, aveva iniziato a distaccarsi e a vedere il suo lavoro come qualcosa di esterno a lei. Un servizio alla comunità e alle famiglie delle vittime. Da molti anni non stava più male quando vedeva un cadavere, nemmeno per i casi più strazianti. Si dispiaceva per loro, faceva una breve silenziosa preghiera, e poi iniziava il suo lavoro in maniera precisa, efficiente e rispettosa.   
Niente, però, l'aveva preparata al dolore che avrebbe provato nel vedere il corpo straziato e sanguinante di Sherlock Holmes in quella barella.   
“Dottoressa Hooper, si sente bene?” le chiese l'infermiere che la guardava preoccupato.   
“Sì, è solo che... lo conoscevo.”   
“Oh, sì, l'avevo dimenticato. Preferisce che chiami il Dottor McGregor?””  
“No, no. Me ne occuperò io. Penso che lui preferirebbe così.”   
L'infermiere annuì e adagiò il cadavere sul freddo tavolo metallico dell'obitorio prima di andarsene con un breve cenno di saluto.   
Molly si avvicinò e tastò il polso. Nessun battito.   
Per maggiore sicurezza posò due dita sulla carotide. Ancora nulla.   
Non poteva essere vero.   
Strinse gli occhi, sperando che quando li avrebbe aperti lui non sarebbe stato lì. Non in quello stato. Non come un freddo corpo sul suo tavolo.   
Qualcosa doveva essere andato storto...   
  
“ _Di cosa hai bisogno?”  
“Di te.”_   
“ _Di me?”  
“Sì. Devo sparire, Molly. Devi aiutarmi a sembrare morto.”_   
“ _Ma come...”  
“Ti porteranno il mio corpo apparentemente morto. Dovrai semplicemente certificarlo.”_   
“ _Ma come pensi...”  
“Fidati di me. Io ti sto affidando la mia vita, Molly Hooper. In cambio, ti chiedo solo di fidarti di me.”_   
“ _Va bene.”_    
  
Aveva detto che la morte sarebbe stata apparente e lei aveva pensato a qualche droga che avrebbe potuto indurre un coma temporaneo, ma questo era diverso.   
Il corpo di Sherlock si era sfracellato a terra. Si era tuffato da un palazzo.   
Non c'era niente di apparente. Niente di finto.   
Era morto. Era veramente morto.   
Molly si coprì il viso con le mani per trattenere un pianto disperato che non riusciva a evitare. L'aveva perso. Per sempre.   
“Molly, datti un contegno. Va bene fingere che io sia morto, ma ora esageri. Non c'è più nessuno.”   
La calda voce la distolse dalla sua disperazione.   
Sherlock era vivo, seduto sul tavolo dell'obitorio mentre cercava di ripulire il suo cappotto dalla terra.   
“Sherlock...” sussurrò lei credendo di avere le allucinazioni.   
“Mi hai procurato quei vestiti?”   
“Sì, ma...”   
“Bene.” replica lui scendendo dal tavolo. “Devo andare via da qui. Dove sono?”   
“Lì.” riesce a rispondere lei indicando l'armadietto alle sue spalle. “Ma come è possibile che tu sia vivo?”  
“Molly, non ho il tempo di spiegare.”   
“Ma allora non ti sei buttato?”  
“Sì, mi sono buttato. È stato... affascinante.”   
“Ma allora... Come... Dove sei atterrato? E come hai fatto a far credere di esserti sfracellato al suolo?”   
“Molly, sono domande molto interessanti, e ti risponderò un giorno. Ora però non ho tempo.”   
Lui afferrò il sacco di abiti nuovi che lei gli aveva comprato su sua indicazione durante la pausa pranzo e poi si recò nel bagno accanto. Un minuto dopo, Molly sentì azionarsi la doccia.   
Confusa, si sedette in una sedia.   
Non era possibile. Sì, era sconvolta, ma non avrebbe mai potuto sbagliarsi.   
Lui era morto. Non aveva battito. I suoi occhi erano opachi, non aveva alcuna reazione.   
Doveva essere morto!   
Eppure era vivo. Era lì, con lei.   
Esattamente come lei aveva desiderato, ma come poteva essere vero?   
Prima che la sua mente trovasse pace, lui uscì dal bagno. Indossava dei jeans larghi e una maglietta sportiva colorata. I suoi capelli bagnati erano stati tirati all'indietro e coperti da un berretto.   
Non sembrava neanche lui.   
“Questi sono i miei abiti. Classificali come prova e poi consegna tutto a Mycroft quando verrà a fingere di portare via il mio cadavere.”   
“Certo... Io...”  
“Molly, ti prego. Ho bisogno della tua totale concentrazione.”   
“Sì... Certo. Io... Posso farcela. Dimmi solo... Come.”   
Lui si avvicinò a lei e le si posizionò proprio di fronte. Lei alzò il viso per guardare quegli occhi che amava e che poco prima era sicura di aver visto completamente privi di vita.   
“Come sono sopravvissuto alla caduta? Ovviamente quello che la gente ha visto non è quello che è realmente successo.”   
“Quindi non ti sei sfracellato al suolo?”   
“L'occhio umano può essere ingannato.”   
“Eri morto. Le tue pulsazioni... I tuoi occhi... Tu eri morto!”   
“Molly, ci sono modi di causare morte apparente.”   
“Non in quel modo. E io saprei riconoscere la differenza. Ti prego, Sherlock, dimmi la verità.”   
“Pensavo ti fidassi di me.”   
“Mi fido di te, ma ho bisogno di sapere che posso fidarmi anche dei miei occhi.”   
Lui la guardò in silenzio, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, come se la stesse valutando.   
“Molly, puoi fidarti dei tuoi occhi e di ogni tuo senso. Io ero morto. E ora sono vivo. Ma non posso spiegarti il perché. Mi dispiace.” concluse chinandosi su di lei e baciandole una guancia. “Grazie. Nessun altro ha mai fatto qualcosa del genere per me. Sapevo di potermi fidare di te. L'ho sempre saputo. Addio, Molly Hooper.”   
Lei era rimasta impietrita al tocco di quelle labbra sul suo viso e ora lo guardava incapace di parlare. Lui afferrò la giacca sportiva che lei gli aveva comprato e la indossò. Mise una mano sulla maniglia e poi le fece un breve cenno di saluto prima di uscire dall'obitorio.   
Molly non era riuscita a dire niente. Aveva ricambiato il gesto di saluto ed era rimasta a fissare la porta anche molto tempo dopo che si era richiusa.   
“Addio, Sherlock.” sussurrò infine, minuti dopo, quando finalmente riprese fiato.   
Raccolse i vestiti di Sherlock e li catalogò per metterli nei sacchi sterili. Nel frattempo le sue parole continuavano a rimbombarle in testa.   
 _Io ero morto. E ora sono vivo._    
  
Sherlock si strinse nella giacca sportiva. Non era come il suo amato cappotto, ma d'altra parte doveva rendersi invisibile e il suo Belstaff sarebbe stato troppo riconoscibile. Attraversò la strada e guardò il punto dove si era schiantato. La polizia aveva posto il nastro giallo e c'erano dei rilevamenti in corso. In lontananza riconobbe la testa di Lestrade. Sembrava distrutto. Donovan, al suo fianco, cercava di confortarlo ma lui la stava ignorando di proposito. Era chiaramente furioso con lei. Avrebbe voluto riderne, ma era dispiaciuto che Greg la prendesse così male.   
Era fin troppo difficile doversi allontanare da tutti loro, e il fatto di vederli soffrire rendeva il dolore ancora più acuto.   
Avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma rimase a guardare in lontananza. E vide anche John. Lo vide pallido in volto camminare con passo deciso verso Greg e assestargli un potente pugno, tanto che il poliziotto barcollò e cadde a terra. Due poliziotti raggiunsero subito l'ex medico militare, con l'intento di arrestarlo, ma Lestrade li fermò con un gesto. Poi si avvicinò a John e lo avvolse in un abbraccio fraterno. Sherlock sentì una fitta al cuore nel vedere il suo migliore amico piangere calde lacrime sulla spalla del poliziotto.   
  
 _Cuore? Quale cuore?_    
“ _Sono stato informato di non averne uno.”_    
“ _Ma entrambi sappiamo che non è vero.”_    
  
Fece un profondo sospiro e cercò di ricacciare indietro le lacrime che pensava di non avere. Doveva andarsene. Rimanere lì poteva essere pericoloso. Qualcuno di loro poteva notarlo.   
Tirò su il colletto della giacca sportiva, esattamente come faceva con il suo cappotto, anche se l'effetto non era certo lo stesso, e si avviò alla metropolitana.   
Una macchina scura gli si affiancò e si fermò proprio davanti a lui. Sherlock si guardò intorno e poi si avvicinò. La portiera si aprì e, senza esitare, lui entrò nell'auto.   
“Diventa sempre più difficile ogni volta che lo fai.”   
“Ormai dovresti essere un esperto nel coprire le mie tracce.”   
“E lo sono, grazie al cielo. Resta il fatto che sono stufo di farlo.”   
“Siamo sulla stessa barca, fratello. Se cado io, cadi tu.”   
“Sono diecimila anni che me lo ripeti. Arriverà il momento in cui, invece di cadere, ascenderemo?”   
“Ho ancora troppi peccati da espiare. E tu?”   
“Sei tu il mio peccato da espiare. Se non ti salvi tu, non posso nemmeno io.”   
I due uomini rimasero in silenzio, senza guardarsi negli occhi, ognuno dei due perso nel ricordo di quante volte avevano avuto quella stessa conversazioni negli ultimi diecimila anni.   
Il mondo era cambiato molte volte. I governi erano nati e caduti. Gli uomini avevano scoperto come andare nello spazio, avvicinandosi al cielo, a Dio. E loro erano ancora lì. Intrappolati in quei corpi che non erano mortali ma non erano nemmeno divini. Incapaci di morire, di invecchiare, di ammalarsi. Costretti a vedere, generazione dopo generazione, gli esseri umani che amavano invecchiare e morire. Desiderando di poter essere come loro, solo per avere la possibilità di trovare la pace.   
“Come va la dieta?” chiese Sherlock all'uomo che aveva accanto.   
“Smettila con questa stupida battuta, almeno quando siamo soli.”   
“Preferiresti che ti chiedessi come va con il vizio capitale che ti ha portato alla perdizione?”   
“Non ho più ceduto alla Gola negli ultimi cinquemila anni. E lo sai bene. E tu? Sei riuscito ad astenerti dal tuo vizio preferito?”   
“Sono diventato così bravo nell'astenermi che la gente mi crede incapace di ogni sentimento. Se solo sapessero...”   
“La Lussuria non è facile da tenere a bada, fratello. È il più infido dei vizi.”   
“No, non per me. Certo, non è facile, ma non è il vizio che mi crea più problemi. Da quando viviamo in mezzo ai mortali, ho scoperto che la Superbia è molto più infida e pericolosa.”   
Mycroft rise e annuì. Entrambi sapevano che era vero e che la loro riammissione in Paradiso sarebbe dipesa proprio da questo. Ed entrambi sapevano che, se doveva dipendere dalla debolezza di Sherlock per la Superbia, non ci sarebbero mai riusciti.   
“Come posso espiare migliaia di anni di Superbia? Ho dedicato la mia vita ad aiutare gli altri, combattendo il male, ma non è mai abbastanza. Per l'ennesima volta ho dovuto rinunciare alle persone che amavo per un bene superiore, ma ancora non ho la mia ricompensa. E forse non l'avrò mai.”  
“Siamo angeli caduti, Sherlock. Eravamo lassù, con Lui, e lo abbiamo tradito. Proprio noi che gli avevamo giurato eterno amore. Forse non meritiamo nessuna redenzione, nessuna ricompensa. Forse questa è la nostra punizione eterna.”   
“Non verremo riammessi lassù mai più, vero?”   
“Probabile.”  
“E allora perché dobbiamo continuare con questa vita da monaci? Perché non possiamo semplicemente diventare umani e vivere come loro?”  
“Perché non lo meritiamo.”   
Sherlock scosse la testa, era esausto. Aveva voglia di urlare, di correre, di picchiare qualcuno, di piangere.   
“John ha dato un pugno a Lestrade. Poi si sono abbracciati e John ha pianto.”   
“Lo so.”  
“E Molly... Molly si è accorta che ero morto. Pensava di avere le allucinazioni.”  
“Vuoi che le modifichi la memoria?”  
“No. Lei non ha capito quello che ha visto e comunque non lo direbbe a nessuno. Non voglio che tu le faccia del male.”  
“La modifica della memoria non è doloroso.”  
“Ma è l'invasione della sua mente. È una violenza che non approvo.”   
“D'accordo.”   
“Magari, un giorno, potrei tornare da loro.”   
“Gli agenti di Lucifero cercano ancora di reclutarci e faranno di tutto per convincerci. Non devi permettergli di avere delle armi di ricatto nei tuoi confronti. Come ti ho già detto, l'affetto non è un vantaggio. Anzi, è una debolezza.”   
“Lo so, ma magari ora che ho fermato il suo agente più potente potrò avere un po' di tregua.”  
“Non era l'unico, lo sai. Erano legati da un giuramento demoniaco, se vuoi fermarli devi ucciderli tutti.”   
Sherlock annuì.   
Cercò di non pensare al dolore di John e Greg. O agli occhi lucidi di Molly. O al dolore che avrebbe provato Mrs. Hudson alla notizia della sua morte. Ma non ci riusciva. Doveva tornare da loro. Dalla sua famiglia. Per la prima volta in diecimila anni, sentiva di appartenere a una famiglia. E non avrebbe permesso a una banda demoniaca di portargliela via. Li avrebbe distrutti e poi sarebbe tornato a casa.   
Forse non sarebbe più asceso al Cielo, ma voleva tornare al suo personale paradiso terrestre.


End file.
